Pesadilla de San Valentín
by Fabian Villegas 3
Summary: En un día tan especial no puedes tener pesadillas...¿cierto?, tampoco puede haber un triangulo amoroso en donde el alumno supere al maestro...¿cierto?, Soy alpacasaurio y les traigo este especial de día de los enamorados 3


**Pesadilla de San Valentín**

La pacifica nación de Jonia daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día en la existencia del equilibrio y el universo en sí. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir y varios guerreros se encontraban ya meditando en las afueras de sus casas o a las orillas de los lagos que Jonia albergaba, los arboles salvajes resplandecían en la lejanía de las tierras pobladas que le arrebataron su magia a las demás especies. Este no era un día como cualquier otro, no era otro más que el día de San Valentín, el día en donde el amor es una ley en el mundo Runaterrestre, así mismo, celebra la unión de las parejas y la amistad entre las personas. En este hermoso día nos enfocaremos precisamente en la orden de las sombras, un cuartel de ninjas oscuros dispuestos a aniquilar la lógica del equilibrio y a todos los que se crucen en su camino. Su líder, Zed, el maestro de las sombras se encontraba en el patio de aquel templo en una meditación junto a su alumno estrella Kayn. Este día no pasaría desapercibido para ninguno de los dos.

 ***Bostezo*** ¿Cuánto más debemos estar así maestro?-preguntó aburrido el joven Kayn. Este muchacho es uno de los más letales asesinos que posee la orden de las sombras, junto con su arma con vida propia, Rhaast, una guadaña que alberga el espíritu de un peligroso darkin. El único propósito de Rhaast es consumir por completo la mente de Kayn y poder tomar posesión de su cuerpo para sembrar el caos en toda Runaterra.

Si no dominas la paciencia, no serás mejor que nadie en esta orden.-dijo Zed de manera seca bajo su máscara, Kayn soltó un bufido y siguió las órdenes de su maestro de mala gana. Pero su meditación se vio interrumpida por un silbido molesto por parte de la guadaña de Kayn.

"…"-Zed trataba de ignorarlo pero era demasiado molesto como para concentrarse. Optó por terminar la meditación.

Es todo.-dijo Zed mientras se levantaba y regresaba al templo.-la próxima vez, dile a tu guadaña parlante que cierre la boca.-dijo Zed algo molesto.

Que miedo me das.-dijo Rhaast con sarcasmo siendo empuñado por Kayn.

Cállate Rhaast.-dijo Kayn.-por cierto maestro, no pude evitar escuchar cuando hablaba con la ninja Demira que viene alguien al templo, ¿es acaso la rendición de la orden Kinkou o algo por el estilo?-dijo Kayn curioso.

Si que tienes oídos finos.-halagó Zed.-efectivamente viene de visita la soberana oscura.

¿La soberana oscura?-El chico arqueó una ceja.- ¿La misma que tiene una isla completa en los aires?-preguntó Kayn.

En efecto.-dijo Zed sin mucho interés.

Kayn soltó una leve carcajada.-Vaya, dicen que es muy peligrosa, sin embargo, posee una belleza que no es de este mundo, a lo mejor puedo atenderla de una manera más…cómoda.-sugirió Kayn a lo que Zed lo arremetió contra la pared mientras Rhaast caía al suelo.

Escucha mocoso, le tocas un cabello a Syndra y te juro que tanto tú como tu guadaña parlanchina conocerán lo que es el infierno en la tierra ¿entendido?-dijo Zed de manera amenazante mientras su cuchilla se posaba en el cuello del menor.

E-Entendido.-dijo Kayn mientras Zed lo soltaba y regresaba al templo.-vaya geniecito.-dijo Kayn.

Syndra por su parte se encontraba camino a la orden de las sombras, teniendo cuidado de que ningún aldeano la reconociera, iba vestida con una capucha color purpura en medio de un pueblo que quedaba de camino a la orden.

Syndra no les temía a los aldeanos, al contrario, ella sola podría acabar con la aldea entera en solo 3 movimientos, sin embargo, no quería armar disturbios, estaba de buen humor por lo que quería evitar destrucciones innecesarias. Algunas personas la ignoraban, otros no podían evitar ver su figura. Para su mala fortuna su capucha era apretada por lo que se adhería a sus curvas llamando la atención de los aldeanos sedientos de algo que agarrar.

"Agradezco que Zed no sea como estos aldeanos"-pensó Syndra, ya desde hace 3 años que estaba junto a Zed en una relación amorosa y desde ese entonces su vida había cambiado. Las navidades, los festivales y cumpleaños ya no los pasaba sola como solía ser en antaño. Se había acostumbrado a la soledad pero no quería decir que siempre le gustara estar sola y Zed le mostro un sentimiento que ella jamás habría imaginado conocer.

Después de pasar por aquella aldea y atravesar un bosque no muy grande llegó a la orden de las sombras. En el tiempo que llevaba junto a Zed jamás había estado en su orden, ni él en su isla flotante pero Zed insistió en que viniera a la orden como motivo de día de San Valentín. Una fecha que hasta hace 3 años ella creía una estupidez.

Mph, pintoresco.-dijo Syndra mirando una bandera desgastada en la cima del templo.

Antes de que Syndra llamara a la puerta, un ninja la abrió encontrándose con ella.

Oh, usted debe ser la maestra Syndra.-dijo el ninja, Syndra sonrió algo divertida, jamás la habían llamado maestra y sin duda le gusto como suena.

Si, ¿Zed avisó sobre mi visita?-preguntó Syndra quitándose la capucha dejando su rostro descubierto, esta vez fue sin su corona por lo que sus ojos y cabello estaban al máximo esplendor.

El ninja quedó sin palabras ante la belleza de Syndra y tragó saliva antes de proseguir.-P-Pase por favor.-dijo el ninja mientras Syndra cruzaba la puerta.-con permiso.-dijo Syndra de manera educada, tenía más educación y modales que los ancianos que quisieron privarla de sus poderes e incluso mas modales de lo que la gente hablaba (que casi siempre decían que era una asquerosa bruja).

Por aquí por favor.-dijo el ninja guiándola al salón principal en donde estaban todos los ninjas reunidos y Zed se encontraba en su trono oscuro.

Permítame su capucha por favor.-dijo otra ninja que apareció de la nada.

"No sabía que también admitían mujeres aquí"-pensó Syndra con una sonrisa y entregándole la capucha a la chica.

Ninjas de la orden de las sombras, démosle la bienvenida a nuestra aliada, compañera y nueva maestra, Syndra, la soberana oscura.-dijo Zed a todos los presentes.

¡BIENVENIDA MAESTRA SYNDRA!-exclamaron todos en una reverencia.

Syndra sonrió y comenzó a caminar por el sendero hasta donde se encontraba Zed, más de un ninja se quedaba viendo de manera disimulada la figura de la campeona, el sonido de sus tacones resonando por toda la sala y el leve meneo de sus caderas al caminar hacían de Syndra una hermosa modelo de la sombras.

Al llegar a donde estaba Zed esta le sonrió y volteo a sus alumnos.-Gracias a todos por tal recibimiento, es un placer estar en una de las órdenes más poderosas de Runaterra.-dijo Syndra halagando el trabajo de Zed con su orden.

Zed sonrió bajo su máscara y ordenó a todos los presentes que se retiraran. Al retirarse todos Syndra salto a sus brazos y en un movimiento rápido le quito la máscara para besarlo.

Simplemente wow.-dijo Zed ya terminado el beso.

No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer eso desde que entre en esta sala, pero debo conservar mi porte de soberana oscura.-dijo Syndra con una sonrisa altanera.

Seguro llamaste la atención entre todos mis estudiantes.-dijo Zed con algo de disgusto.

¿De verdad lo crees?, pues me parece bien.-dijo Syndra, Zed estaba a punto de reclamarle pero sintió el dedo índice de Syndra callando su boca.-pero la atención que más quiero es la tuya, amo de las sombras.-dijo Syndra divertida, Zed sonrió ante la picardía de su pareja y le mordió el dedo con el que lo había callado.-Auch.-dijo Syndra entre risas.

Ven, te mostraré el templo.-dijo Zed mientras volvía a colocarse su máscara. Syndra accedió a su invitación y comenzó a caminar a su lado, ambos pasaron por los jardines del templo en donde habían muñecos de entrenamiento, sacos de boxeo, arsenal de armas de madera para novatos entre otras herramientas que ayudaban al entrenamiento de los ninjas de las sombras, también visitaron la zona en donde Zed solía meditar, algo que agradó mucho a Syndra ya que la chica adoraba meditar.

Posteriormente pasaron por la cocina, comedores y Syndra conoció al halcón de Zed que lo ayudaba en la mensajería y a veces a seguirle la pista a cualquier objetivo. Finalmente llegaron a las habitaciones y Zed llevo a su pareja a su habitación.

Aquí dormirás Syndra.-dijo Zed mostrando la habitación de la chica, era un cuarto simple que poseía una cama, un ropero, un espejo y un baño, era similar a las habitaciones del instituto de guerra.

Oye Zed, ¿Quién es él?, no recuerdo haberlo visto en la sala principal.-dijo Syndra, Zed volteo a mirar y vio a Kayn pasar por fuera de la habitación.

Es Kayn, es uno de mis mejores alumnos y no pudo presentarse por…problemas.-dijo Zed.

¿Problemas?-dijo Syndra curiosa.-Me iré a presentar.-agregó Syndra, Zed iba a negar la petición pero Syndra ya estaba encaminada hacia Kayn por lo que tuvo que callarse.

Hola.-dijo Syndra a lo que Kayn se volteo. En un movimiento rápido de ojos, Syndra analizó por completo a Kayn.

Oh, usted debe ser la soberana oscura Syndra, un placer conocerla.-dijo Kayn arrodillándose y besándole la mano a la soberana.

Que caballero.-dijo Syndra con una sonrisa. Zed miraba la escena rogando a los dioses que terminara pronto.

He escuchado mucho de usted, su poder es admirable y de hecho es temida en toda Jonia, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?-dijo Kayn de manera cortés.

Podrías partir con decirme cual fue tu problema por el que no pudiste estar en mi recibimiento.-dijo Syndra.

Oh, tuve que encargarme de alguien fastidioso que podría haber arruinado la ceremonia.-contesto Kayn.

¡EL UNICO FASTIDIOSO ERES TU!-exclamo una voz muy ronca desde la habitación de Kayn.

Syndra volteo a la habitación.- ¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Syndra desconcertada.

Nada señorita.-dijo Kayn cerrando la puerta.- ¿Por qué no continua explorando el templo?-sugirió el chico.

Genial idea, comencemos por tu cuarto.-dijo Syndra usando fuerza de voluntad **(W de Syndra)** Para sacar a Kayn y lanzarlo suavemente lejos. La chica abrió la puerta y comenzó a mirar por la habitación hasta que vio a la guadaña darkin en la cama de Kayn.

Syndra no te acerques a esa cosa.-dijo Zed, sin embargo, la mano de Syndra comenzó a irradiar magia oscura.

Zed…esa cosa es peligrosa, ¿Acaso tienen idea de lo que tienen aquí?-preguntó Syndra.

Es una poderosa herramienta que hará a la orden de las sombras el reino más grande de toda Runaterra.-dijo Kayn volviendo a la habitación.

No seas baboso.-dijo Syndra para sorpresa de Kayn.-Esta cosa posee poderes que no comprendes, ¿acaso crees que un humano puede forzar a un darkin a obedecer?, ¡ES UN DEMONIOS POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!-exclamó Syndra.

Sin ofender señorita pero no me conoce, puedo dominar fácilmente esta arma.-dijo Kayn confiado.

Syndra basta ya.-dijo Zed.-igual tu Kayn.

¿Ah sí?-Syndra camino hasta Kayn para encararlo.- ¿Y por qué no la has sometido aún?-preguntó Syndra mientras Kayn se quedaba callado.

¡OOOHHH SI!-exclamó la guadaña.-te cerraron la boca Kayn.-Se volvió a burlar Rhaast.

Sí, eso pensé, y tú cierra la boca guadaña de césped.-dijo Syndra mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Syndra.-Zed siguió a Syndra dejando solo a Kayn.

Jamás vi a alguien que te diera cara Kayn, seguro te sientes humillado, ¿te sientes humillado?, yo diría que si.-dijo Rhaast de manera molesta.

Cierra tu inexistente boca.-dijo Kayn.-"Esa chica…definitivamente capto mi atención"

Mientras tanto Syndra, furiosa, se dirigía a su habitación a reflexionar, pero Zed la tomo de la mano y la obligo a detenerse.

¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Syndra?-dijo Zed molesto.

¿Qué te pasa a ti?-contrarresto Syndra.-Zed, eres un hombre inteligente, deberías sabes lo que supone tener a un darkin aquí.-dijo Syndra.

Confió en Kayn para esta tarea.-dijo Zed.

Pero no confías en mi Zed.-dijo Syndra mientras Zed abría sus ojos.-Sabes muy bien que he leído cada libro de Jonia y de la biblioteca de la liga, pagina por pagina.-dijo Syndra.-Sé lo que esto supone, ¿tú crees que no me alegraría de tener un aliado que nos pueda ayudar a someter a los idiotas de Jonia?, pero ahora este no es un aliado, no es un humano y no es algo a lo que ni tu ni yo nos podamos enfrentar, Kayn debió haber dejado morir a ese darkin hace mucho tiempo.-dijo Syndra.

Syndra yo…-dijo Zed.

Syndra, Syndra, Syndra nada Zed, me preocupo por ti y algo me dice que esto no terminara bien, por favor, deshazte de ese darkin.-dijo Syndra.

…-Zed se quedo en silencio mientras pensaba.-lo único que quiero es que la pasemos bien en este día, mañana nos ocuparemos de eso, ¿puede ser?-pidió Zed, Syndra suspiro y le sonrió aceptando la propuesta.

…

La noche llego en Jonia y Syndra paseo junto a Zed todo el día por el templo, aunque no pudieron tener momentos a solas ya que Syndra debía mantener su porte de soberana oscura como Zed de maestro de las sombras. Ahora se encontraban cenando en el comedor principal.

Oye Zed.-dijo en un susurro Syndra.

Dime.-respondió.

A la medianoche ven a mi cuarto para poder cerrar este día tan especial.-dijo Syndra mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Zed no pudo negarse a la petición y se relamió levemente los labios involuntariamente, sin embargo, los finos oídos de alguien escucho lo que decían y sonrió frente a esto.

…

Syndra se encontraba en el cuarto de baño dándose una ducha, quería estar bien preparada para lo que se le venía esta noche por lo cual se aseguró de que su aroma fuese duradero como para dejar al maestro de las sombras loco por 3 meses. Se enfocó en las partes de su cuello ya que era lo que más le gustaba atacar a Zed y ella por supuesto no se quejaba.

Al salir de la ducha se miró un momento en el espejo viendo su figura, siempre estaba radiante, bueno, seguía siendo muy joven.

Comenzó a vestirse colocándose un vestido de tela fina de color negro y unas bragas de encaje del mismo color, su cabello lo dejo suelto y con una fragancia a miel.

Vaya suerte que tiene el maestro.-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Syndra se espantó y se alejó del dueño de aquella voz.

¿Qué mierda haces aquí Kayn?-dijo Syndra.-"¿Cómo es posible que pueda atravesar paredes?"-pensó Syndra.

Oh bueno, no pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con mi maestro a la hora de la cena, así que vine a probar el primer bocado de lo que le espera.-dijo Kayn mientras salía por completo de la pared.

Nunca había escuchado semejante estupidez, pues lastima para ti porque esto será lo último que veas.-dijo Syndra amenazante.

Ven aquí muñeca, ya no te resistas a mi.-en un movimiento rápido se puso detrás de Syndra agarrando sus manos y pasándolas por su abdomen trabajado desde que era un niño.- ¿te gusta lo que sientes?-preguntó Kayn seductoramente.

Syndra se volteo a verlo.-yo…he tocado mejores.-sentenció Syndra liberando una ráfaga de magia oscura lanzando a Kayn lejos de su vista.

Wow, olvide por completo que eres la soberana oscura, pues venga, muéstrame tu arsenal.-dijo Kayn avanzando hasta ella.

Syndra invocó una esfera oscura arriba de Kayn aplastándola contra su cabeza, luego creó dos esferas más y las lanzó una y otra vez hasta donde estaba Kayn.-Lo siento por Zed, pero su estrellita se apagó.-dijo Syndra.

Vaya eres asombrosa.-Kayn apareció detrás de Syndra colocándole una gema color purpura. Syndra dejo de flotar y el brillo de sus ojos se apagó, cuando intentó crear esferas oscuras no había ni rastro de su magia.

¿Te gusta?, cortesía de los anuladores de Demacia.-dijo Kayn.

Maldito.-maldijo Syndra pensando en que hacer pero Kayn la tomo de la cintura y la lanzó a la cama.-hora de comer.-dijo Kayn mientras besaba a Syndra, esta intentaba separarlo a toda costa.

Vamos al grano ¿sí?-dijo Kayn sacando la fina tela y las bragas del cuerpo se Syndra y el también desvistiéndose y penetrándola al instante.

Ahh.-gimió Syndra sintiendo el pene de Kayn en su interior, acto seguido entró Zed en la habitación mientras su realidad se deformaba.

K-Kayn, mas fuerte.-dijo Syndra mientras sonreía se placer. Kayn aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas y Zed estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver como su amada estaba con otra persona.

Syndra… ¿por qué?-dijo Zed.

Lo siento Zed…ya no me sirves.-dijo Syndra de manera cruel mientras se abrazaba a Kayn.

Parece que el estudiante ha superado al maestro, ¿verdad Zed?-dijo Kayn de forma malévola.

Zed quería matar a Kayn pero por alguna razón no podía moverse, intentaba hablar pero no podía.

"¡SYNDRA!"

"¡SYNDRA!"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL SUEÑO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¡SYNDRA!-exclamó Zed levantándose, estaba empapado en sudor y su cabeza daba vueltas. Miró a su alrededor viendo que estaba en su habitación del instituto de guerra.

Dioses…-dijo Zed refregándose la cara y levantándose de su cama hacia el baño.

Se vio en el espejo mirando la cicatriz que poseía en su rostro, era horrenda y aun así Syndra seguía con él… ¿Será él un buen partido?

No pudo dormir en lo que restaba de esa corta noche y al amanecer salió de su cuarto en dirección a los comedores para coger su desayuno. Syndra lo vio en la lejanía y por sus portes decidió saludarlo no tan emocionada.

Hola Zed.-dijo Syndra animada.-Feliz San Valentín.-dijo Syndra con una sonrisa.

Hola…a ti también.-dijo Zed mientras cogía su desayuno.

Syndra entrecerró los ojos, ya sabía que Zed tenía algo y no era nada bueno.

Ven aquí.-dijo Syndra mientras lo tomaba de la mano, Zed era fácilmente manipulable y eso no era buena señal. La soberana oscura lo llevo a su habitación quitándose la corona y también le quito la máscara a Zed.

¿Y esas ojeras?-preguntó Syndra.

No es nada…-dijo Zed mirando a otro lado.

Me estas sacando de quicio hombre, ¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Syndra sentándose al frente de él.

No es nada, ya te dije, no fastidies.-dijo Zed algo molesto.

Syndra miro hacia abajo en clara forma de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido para Zed.

Mira, yo te amo, te amo muchísimo más que a mi propia vida, sé que no soy una mujer ultra hermosa como Ahri o Evelynn, si eso te enfada yo…-dijo Syndra.

¿Qué dices?-preguntó Zed atónito.

Yo…no sé cómo pudiste enamorarte de alguien como yo, digo, ¿seré un buen partido?-preguntó Syndra.

Oh Syndra.-dijo Zed alegre lanzándose a ella y besándola para sorpresa de la soberana, sin embargo correspondió al beso en un segundo.

Te amo, muchas gracias.-dijo Zed.

¿Y yo que hice? tu era el que estaba como un tarado hace un momento.-dijo Syndra.

Soñé algunas idioteces…que te separaban de mi.-dijo Zed.

Espera, espera.-dijo Syndra.- ¿Estás diciendo que estabas así…por un sueño?-dijo Syndra.

Si, algo así.-dijo Zed rascándose la nuca mientras Syndra se levantaba.-no tienes remedio.-dijo Syndra para luego darle una sonrisa a su pareja.

Para que te quede perfectamente claro.-dijo Syndra sacando una caja llena de cupcakes de su despensa, decoradas con un moño color negro y una nota que decía "siempre tuya, Syndra".-No me imagino con nadie más, más que contigo Zed, has hecho por mi más de lo que te imaginas, pero como eso no te importa...-dijo Syndra acercándose a Zed.

N-No es que no me importe, yo solo, quiero decir…-dijo Zed pero Syndra estaba frente a él y lo empujo a su cama de un choque leve de magia oscura.-tendré que RECORDARTE que eres mío y de nadie más…y viceversa.-esto último lo dijo algo sonrojada.

Zed sonrió frente a lo que Syndra quería decir.-Soy todo tuyo…soberana oscura.-dijo Zed mientras se dejaba llevar por la pasión de su pareja.

Entre besos y sacadas de ropa Zed se atrevió a preguntar algo.-Syndra, ¿Qué opinas de Kayn?-dijo Zed temiendo su respuesta, pues, ellos ya se conocían.

¿Y ese quién es?-preguntó Syndra mientras volvía a besar a Zed.

Buena respuesta.-rió Zed mientras se preparaba para hacerla suya.

 _Así, una de las historias de Día de San Valentín llega a su fin. Mientras aún siga existiendo el amor en la liga, miles de historias se podrán contar._

 _¿Moraleja? No dejes que tus inseguridades interfieran con tu felicidad junto a la persona que amas._

 _¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN!_

 **Fin.**

 **¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES!**

 **¿Cómo les va la vida?, como cada año les traigo un especial (atrasado) del día de los enamorados y en esta ocasión por el pedido de un lector, tenemos el triangulo amoroso ficticio como habrán podido notar entre Zed, Syndra y Kayn :D**

 **¿Cómo lo pasaron en este día tan especial? yo no tengo pareja pero de igual manera me divertí con mis amigos solteros en una fiesta de cumpleaños :D**

 **Reviews para verificar que les gusta mi trabajo, también un mensajin privado :3**

 **Para los nuevos lectores, no se olviden de pasar por mi canal de Youtube, Link en mi perfil de Fanfiction o buscando "Alpacasaurio :3" en Youtube.**

 **Pregunta Random: ¿Tienes pareja? si es así ¿Cómo la conociste? y si no es así ¿Cuál ha sido tu experiencia amorosa mas fuerte?**

 **La mia al menos es que estuve 4 laaaargos años enamorado de alguien de mi escuela, recién los últimos dos años comencé a ser detallista y a ser bueno con aquella persona pero lo sad es que el ultimo día vi a esa persona besándose con alguien más, rompiendo mi kokoro en miles y miles de pedacitos :'v, pero para los que piensan mal, no hacía lo que hacía por aquella persona solo para que me correspondiera, con el solo hecho de estar cerca me bastaba :c**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y agrégalo a favoritos y nos leemos en "La daga y la espada" mi fanfic en emisión actualmente :3**

 **Un besototototote y ADIOSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: Recomendación musical del día: "Mas de la mitad" de Camila Gallardo, les prometo que les llegará al corazón.**


End file.
